GFF: The Walking Dead/Long Cock Ahead
Previously on The Walking Dead… run dat shit lil nig k @expecting a recap. Lol fag, I hope Juan is reading this, because if he is, courtesy of Tommy, Derk, Bloxx and Hippo, you’re a fucking faggot. ^ ---- Klee and Darkenny are seen running in Macon, Klee holding a penis rifle with her tit, and Darkenny hold his pistol with his beautifully sexy stache. “k let’s do some stupid shit with the truck because YO CHOICES MATTER.” Darkenny says. “ok” After a retarded bit of gameplay, Darkenny and Klee are on top of a truck when a plot-woman comes out. “NO PLS GET OUT PLS DUN RAPE ME” Lexi screams in horror as one of the dombies punches her in the titts lol “I WANT THAT BOOTY!” grunts a Dombie. “O SHI-” Klee starts, aroused while fingering her k-k-kunt. “Shut up, BITCH! She’s bitten, she can be raped by them so we’ll have time to steal shit.” “But she’s sufferin, we need to put her out of her misereh,” Klee says while still fingering herself and rubbing her tit with her other hand (her gun is in her giant ass fucking pocket). “You have to make a choice, den.” Darkenny said. lol gay poll here wots ur choice Put the girl out of her misery. Leave her for the Dombies. Part 2 “nah fuck her,” Klee says. “das my girl” Darkenny says, fisting Klee. “NO PLS LUKE HELP ME” Lexi cries for help before being raped by the Dombies. “SCOTT PORTER TALKS TO ME ON TWITTER I’M IMPORTANT!” “lol faggot,” Darkenny says. “Let’s go steal sum shiet.” Klee and Darkenny get into her family’s pharmacy and start shoving shit in the backpack that looks pretty cheap. Suddenly, for no reason at all, those zombies come into the pharmacy. “what the fuck, where did these come from?” Klee says, flinging the backpack over her shoulder. “plot.” Darkenny replied. “o kk” says Klee, rubbing her titts, making them fly back to the unnamed retard inn because who cares we want to get to the deaths already k @spoiling. “hey gois” said Benruto, pulling the peepee. “go duck yourself no one likes you.” said Klee, makin him cri. “i have to go doodoo” he said to himself running into the bathroom.” “Anyway.” Darkenny says walking with Klee into Drilly’s room. “Just came back from our supply run, I see the nigger is on watch again, might as well leave a sign out that says “the men are gone come and rape our women and children”” Darkenny says. “SO FUNNIE.” “I’m serious.” Darkenny says with a perverted smile on his face, making his stache turn upside down. “hot” says Klee “eye noe” replied Darkenny, rubbing his hairy nipples and licking his stache. Darkenny gives Drilly the bag and he/she takes it and looks inside of it. “What did you get?” Drilly asks despite looking in the bag. “A lot of dildos. But you just looked in the bag you incompetent fuck.” “idgaf it’s not pony dildos” replied Drilly “k @hostility.” Klee says. “ITS NOT GONNA BE EASIER MASTURBATING WITHOUT THEM BEING PONY COCKS.” “We didn--” “YOU THINK I LIKE THIS, MY OBSESSION WITH PONY PORN, AND DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING A TERRIBLE LEADER, I DO THIS FOR YOU.” “No one said anything, pls go back to pony porn, you’re scaring the children, especially Buck™” Masjaa says, finally doing something other than watching gay wrestling porn all day. “u know wat we did to get these dildos? we had to let lexi get eaten!” said Klee “lol no one gave a fuck about her anyway lol bloody hell bollocks fags crisps” said Coug, appearing out of fucking nowhere. “cmere klee les fuuk like two wankers, let these mates bugger off.” “hi klee” Bloxxentine says because GAME NEEDS KIDS. “im gonna fuk coug now so please go suck a dick.” Klee says. “BITCH, YOU DON’T DISRESPECT ME. I BIRTHED YOU, I CAN UNBIRTH YOU JUST AS EASILY.” A couple minutes later a bandit raids the motel for literally no reason because we could explain it but 2lazy4it fuck off 3 D~~, and everyone but Klee and Drilly get captured. “STALL DEM.” Drilly commands while walking out of some random window that wasn’t seen previously, grabbing his pink rifle that shoots rainbow pony bullets. “hi” Klee said walking up to the bandits. “...” “Ah, I see, you’re a Dom type bandit, what about the others?” “.....” “Oh you’re a special Dom type bandit you have 5 dots instead of 3 :O” Suddenly the Dom bandit leader is shot right in the head by a pony and for some reason every bandit is distracted giving everyone enough time to run off somewhere and hide because the plot said so. Klee grabs a plot gun and takes cover behind a plot couch. “pew pew pew,” Klee says while she squeezes her tits, blasting the bandits. “tank kaly you save me :D” said Benruto “shut the fuck up” Klee replied After a few times, Klee shoots da lil shit and then moves on to another bandit who is attacking Masjaa and Buck™. “halp! I can’t die, I’m perfection!” Masjaa screamed like a faggot. “Categories.” Buck™ says tripped by a plot Dombie but it dies because of Buck’s ™ true perfection. “EVERY-1 GET IN DA PLOT RV” Darkenny screams as Dombies pile into the retard inn. Klee and *BLORT* take their shirts off and kiss before getting in the RV. Coug for some stupid reason gets out and hit the fucking *BLORT* because lol comic relief and it somehow fixes the fucking RV because fuck you that’s how enginiggering works. They get in the car then drive off, into some unknown road. Then all of a sudden it turns into night in a matter of seconds. “I know what you did Klee.” Drilly says. “Huh?” “Don’t play that.” “Huh?” “I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING DARKENNY AND COUG AT THE SAME TIME.” “I am, so what? We’re all fucking each other.” “No one’s fucking me tho.” “yer vaginpenis stank.” “my nipples are hard” *BLORT* says, killing the cat. Darkenny then runs over a Dombie and for some reason has to stop to get it out, because that’s how RVs work : D. (it’s for the plot now shut the fuck up before i come into the house and shove my dog up your arse you cunt). “EVERYBODY GET OUT!” Drilly says walking out of the RV. “Drilly, you don’t have to scream because WE’RE RIGHT FUCKING HERE, STOP DOING THIS SHIT FOR THE PLOT!” “Dis isnt a way 2 treet 1 of us.” Coug says ready to fuck Klee. “I live near to bears and I have a sword :D” said Benruto “nigga fuck you!” said Drilly sick of Benruto’s lies, pulls out a gun and tries to shoot him. “NO DON’T KILL STEVEN MOFFAT PLS” yelled Coug, confusing Benruto for his favorite writer. He gets in front of the bullet and dies. Klee starts *BLORT* his dead body. “Lol, that was funny.” *BLORT* says. “Ikr, what do we do with Drilly doe?” Masjaa gets a line for some reason. “Uh. what the Buck™, guys? We can’t bring this whore with us.” Darkenny says. “LEAVE HER/HIM 4 da Dombies” lol choice fuck you Part 3 wots ur choice? Leave Drilly behind. Bring her/him with you. Kill her/him cuz yolo. “This isn’t an actual choice, so we’re not gonna really kill her, we’re gonna leave her behind.” Klee says laughing at the audience. “Duck you.” Darkenny says taking Klee’s tit gun and shoots Drilly. “k” “I want to pull the peepee.” said Benruto without making any sense “I don’t caare.” said Klee delivering that faggot line Tommy wanted. “Anyway, leggo.” Klee says. They get into the RV and for some reason *BLORT* was standing there all along and she sits down bored. They keep driving and then Klee sits down with *BLORT* and starts talking to her. “hi” “Yo Klee cum here” Darkenny says from the drivers seat. “k brb *BLORT*” “Buck™ is bitten yo.” says Darkenny, rubbing his stache. “Sheit nigga” says Klee “we gotta shoot his ass” “the only thing I’ll shoot is cum in yo ass, bitch.” says Darkenny. “hot” replies Klee “eye noe” “imma go tell *BLORT* bbl.” “alright, tell her nicely Buck ™ isn’t doing gud right now.” Masjaa says. “shut up slut.” Klee says sitting next to *BLORT* “BUCK™ IS DYING!” yelled Klee at *BLORT*’s face. “HE’S BITTEN AND HE’S DYING! EVERYONE YOU LOVE IS GOING TO DIE! YOUR PARENTS, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR SEX SLAVES, EVERYONE IS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!” Because fuck you, Darkenny and Klee are standing at a train. Also a hobo nigger named Leeck, biasedmonkeyavatarwearingfaggot if you’re fancy gets introduced, but it doesn’t matter he won’t do shit and will die in the first 5 minutes of the next episode anyway. Klee walked to Darkenny. “u need to put your son down m8,” Klee said. “fuck that,” Darkenny replied and punched Klee in the tit. Klee recovered from the attack and punched Darkenny in the mustache and pinned him against the control panel thingies. They stopped fighting and kissed. “it’s tym” Klee says. “To put Buck™ down?” He asks. “to lick my cunt- Uh yes lets g-BANG!” Klee says before being interrupted by a gunshot. “da fuck was dat” Darkenny says, running towards the gunshot. “AWWW NAWWW MASJAA!” He sobs. “we need 2 put him down” Klee says. “I’ll do it” Darkenny says getting up. “no lets leave him” “nigga y the fuck would I leave my son that I hardly interacted at all to die?” Darkenny asks “yolo” says Klee. “I can put him down doe” “you’d do that...for Darkenny?” (third person cuz why the fuck not) U GOTTA MAKE A MOTHAFUCKIN CHOICE NIGGA Part 4 MAKE A CHOICE *starts sweating* lol jk u can put him down ya ill do it for u bb ;) nah m8 lets leave him “I’d do anything for Darkenny ;)” says Klee licking her lips and playing with her tits. She takes the gun from Darkenny who is crying but his stache wipes the tears off of his face. Klee raises the gun and shoots Buck™ right in the asshole but somehow the bullet goes to his face. “rip in peas.” Klee says saddened. “im gonna be depressed and be mean according to the general audience, let’s go now.” Darkenny says. LOL SKIP “Klee I woz the one giving bandits supplies :(“ says Benruto “what? I don’t remember any supplies, you fuck.” says Klee “o ye it was skipped lol fuck you audiance.” BLORT now has shorter hair, has learned to use a gun and other shizz that happened off-screen. The train stops in front of a large penis that is purple and clearly broken. It has a white leak in it and needs to be cut off from the ballsack. “FUK FUK FUK FUK FUUUUUUUUUUK!” yells Darkenny “You need to calm down and let me have any lines.” says Leeck. “nigga fuck yo mama, she shoul-” “HEI U KEP SCREMIN LYK DAT U GUN HAV U FAYS CHEW OF” yells a nigger trying to be funny. “PLS LAUFF AT ME IM FUNNIE IM THE COMIC RELIEF CHARACTER” “who r u?” Benruto asks. “Shut up, who are you?” Klee asks. “I’m Tommid, this is my bae Hipsta, we just had some funky sex in the penis cart.” Tommid says smacking Hipsta’s ass. “why don’t you get up here and we have a threesome? ;)” asks Hipsta looking at Klee’s big tits and ass cuz she a woman lol. “No, that’s my thot.” Darkenny says. “Yo nig, let’s have a look at that penis from above. I like watching penises from above.” Bloxxentine says. “Hush, *BLORT* we’re coming to have a look at that penis from above! I like watching penises from above!” Klee says. “Fuck you, I just said that.” Klee ignores *BLORT* and begins climbing the ladder which has some sticky skeet stains on it. “Hi.” Klee says. “IM FUNNIE, LAF AT ME” Tommid says slightly aggressively. “wot” “I’m Hipsta, as you can see, I am clearly a hippo and human hybrid, I was born to fuck, and that is what I do.” “I didn’t ask, but ok.” “HOLE SHET U GUIZE HAVE A KID LAF AT ME, IM A CREEPY PEDO WHO LIKES KIDS CUZ TOMMID FUNNIE GIMME DAT KID BOOTY!” Tommid says trying desperately to be funnie because the GAME NEEDS FUNNIE CHARACTERS. “I’m slightly horny, but I am not sure how to respond to your seductiveness as a funny person, we will fuck later.” Bloxxentine says professionally. “how about the people down there? do they want some Hipsta booty ;)?” asks Hipsta “no yer pussi stank” Bloxxentine says. “OUR CAT’S GUN BE PISSED LAUGH AT ME!” says Tommid again trying to be funny and failing cuz hes a faggot. A couple of moments later, Klee gets bored and decides to wander off to some shit not that far away. “Can I cum?” Bloxxentine asks “Yes.” Klee replies Another couple of moments later, they’re in cause idk, and then they get attacked by two Dombies. “O SHIT NIGGA, BEHIND U” *BLORT* screamed behind a plot gate. Klee kills the Dombies because a game is not good if there isn’t any kills and then by some reason Hipsta appears there and starts being a bitch. “UR NOT RAISING HER RIGHT KLEE TOMMID TOMMID” Hipsta yells like a feminist. “bitch fuck you I know how to raise this dog I found in a dumpster.” replies Klee “yo nigga I ain’t no motherfucking dog” *BLORT* says then Klee puts a fucking blowtorch on her tit and climbs a fucking ladder with it there. She starts cutting the penis but it shoves itself in her vag, but Tommid saves her from falling because the plot say so. Suddenly a plot herd appears and Tommid breaks a leg or some shit idk and he and Hipsta can’t get in the plot train so you’ll have to make a… CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOICE Part 5 wots ur choice? Save Hipsta. Save Tommid. ha u fags chose to save Tommid because this choice will obviously affect the outcome of your outcome, as picking either Hipsta or Tommid to save by pulling into the train car while they were chased by a horde of zombies would make one of them loyal to you so you picked Tommid because why not, HE FUNNIE : D (also he had a broken leg but WHO CARES). Hipsta didn’t manage to get to the train because yolo. “NIGGER WTF U DOIN SAVE MY BAE” yells Tommid. “SAVE MY BAE IM FUNNIE!” Hipsta got to the train anyway lololololololol. “I’m okay, let’s fuck. ;)” she says to Klee, Tommid and *BLORT*. They took off their shirts and kissed. SKIP *BLORT* is sleeping at the train holding a dick pic of Darkenny. Klee sees that and gets horny so she pulls her inexistent peepee and cums right when Darkenny arrives. “aight you little slut we’re not fucking i’m too distraught over me waifu’s death. had a good ass =“Idc.” Suddenly the radio comes on and some nigga says “HALLO, *BLORT* DAT CHU?” “The fuck?” Darkenny says. Klee grabs the radio and holds the radio close to her tit when the guy screams into the radio for no reason. “cant wait 2 fuck u *BLORT* i got ur parints rite here u be sure 2 find me whether Klee wants u 2 or not. kk? kk.” “dafuq was dat?” asks Darkenny. “It was a pedo.” says Klee. “I’ll pedo you in a minute.” “hot” “eye noe” END DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN fuck you NEXT TIME ON SHITS THAT WILL NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN DA WANKING DEAD LOL “Darkenny you’re hot lets fuck” an old dude says. “I’m going to shove this dildo I use to fuck the walls up your nice little ass.” says a man/woman/whatever to Klee. “DO IT” Klee says. “LOL I’M USELESS TO THE PLOT I’M JUST HERE TO DIE LOL” says a faggot even fatter than Coug. “BOAT URBAN BOAT URBAN” shouts Darkenny. Statistics *You let Lexi suffer at the hands of the Dombies (good job!). *You chose to kill Drilly. *You had your nigga's back and shot Buck™. *You saved Tommid but Hipsta survived anyway because YOUR CHOICES MATTER. [[Category:Issues] Category:The Walking Dead Category:Dark Category:Bloxx Category:Hippo Category:Tommy